


Father's Guide to Raising a Werecub

by Sunshinescotty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coping with Death, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Sadness, Single dad Derek, Teen Wolf, au - vet tech stiles, parenting stuggles, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinescotty/pseuds/Sunshinescotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's infant son, Issac, is stuck in wolf form as a way of protection after his mother's tragic death during birth. Derek has to go through the heartbreak of losing his mate while learning how to raise Isaac as a wolf. Along the way of figuring out how to raise Isaac, he ends up finding a lot more than just how to cope with heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this work based off of this tumblr post - http://gigacat.tumblr.com/post/74337610759/pterawaters-a-fic-where-dereks-kid-is-stuck-in 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic I'm writing for the Teen Wolf fandom, so please be kind. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Send it to me on my tumblr - sunshinescotty.tumblr.com
> 
> Everytime there is a "*~*~*" it's a time the fic has been updated. I'll try my best to update it as often as possible, but no promises can be made. School is super busy at the moment so I will try my best! Thanks again(:

                

 

I’ll never be able to forget the night that Rayne left me. You would never wish what happened to her upon anyone, ever. Rayne was my first and only mate. We had the connection that made us paired for life. Her and I had been together four years, but known each other for eleven. She had been a very close friend of Cora’s, but we had never been acquainted. After Laura was ambushed and attacked by hunters, Rayne and I connected on an emotional level that I couldn’t share with anyone else. We shared the same pain with having Laura ripped away from us. Having a pack mate killed, is something I will never be able to explain to someone. It takes something away from you. Having a mate killed, now, that’s something that will leave you broken forever.

                I remember the night like it was yesterday. Rayne and I were rushing to Deaton’s house, because Rayne had gone into labor with our first child. The trip from our home to Deaton’s was about 30 minutes. As we got further into our trip, I noticed we were being followed. I tried not to think anything of it, as I was focusing more on Rayne. Let me tell you, it’s hard focusing on where you’re going when you have a werewolf in labor with contractions that are 3 minutes apart. I ended up taking two wrong turns so I had to pull over to get directions on my phone. Rayne was screaming at me to hurry up or else, “I’m going to have the baby in this damn car Derek Xavier!” I calmed her as much as possible, that’s when somebody pulled up behind us and two people jumped out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side of our car. They busted out the windshield and forced Rayne’s door open and pulled her out onto the edge of the road. I jumped out of the car as fast as possible to stop whoever was hurting my Rayne.  

                I tackled one of the men who were holding her down, but the other was dragging her into the tree line. I managed to fight off the first person who attacked her, but as I turned to get her away from the second, I heard a shot and my Rayne let out the most blood curdling scream I’ve ever heard. I ran into the trees screaming her name as loud as I could, that’s when I saw Rayne’s body on the forest floor and her kidnapper standing over her limp body. The rage that filled my body was like no other I’ve had before. I went after him and made sure he regretted what he had done to my Rayne. I rushed up to her as fast as I could and touched her cheek. I told her, “Rayne. Please my Rayne. Wake up. Please. No, no, no!” I saw that in the center of her chest was a bullet hole. I knew without a doubt that it had been hunters who had followed us. They knew that Rayne was in labor and wanted to make sure she didn’t have our baby. I had done something I would never think of doing before. I opened up Rayne and got out our baby. I had no idea if he had survived the shot or not. I picked up his small and frail body and ran back to my car.

                I held him as close to me as I could as I sped over to Deaton’s house. As I explained what happened to Rayne he grabbed my baby from my arms and rushed him to another room. He told me to wait in the living room. I waited for what seemed like hours. I needed to know if my little boy was going to make it. He was the only thing I had left of the love of my life. If I lost him too, I couldn’t deal with the grief that would wallow inside me.

                Finally, Deaton walked out into the living room. He sat down and told me, “Derek, your son was able to survive Rayne being shot, because you were able to pull him out in time before the wolfsbane spread to her lower body. Now as you know, the first few moments between a werewolf and her cub are the most important, as is it an immense bonding experience. Since your son was brought into the world in such traumatic and tragic circumstances, he has suffered as a form of protection he has transitioned into his wolf form. I cannot say for sure how long exactly he’ll be in this form. It could be from a few days, to a few weeks, or he may never transition out of it. Other than the emotional trauma, your son is perfectly healthy,” Deaton paused and placed a hand on my shoulder, “I’m so sorry Derek. I wish you the best. No one will be a better father than you.”

                He led me to the back room which he had prepared as a makeshift delivery room for Rayne.  The bed had remained untouched and clean. There was a white crib in the left corner of the room. I walked up to it and saw him curled into a ball in the corner of the crib. He had a jet black coat just like the color of his mother’s hair. You imagine seeing your firstborn child as a joyous moment shared between you and your wife, not a memory of grief. Holding your child in your arms for the first time and being able to pick out which features he got of yours and what he got from his mother. That moment was ripped away from me. It was going to be gone forever. Rayne and I would never be able to experience it together. Seeing him felt like a punch in the stomach knowing that he had to go through the pain his mother did. If I had lost him too, I don’t know what I would do.

                Deaton left me to my thoughts in the empty delivery room. I sat in the rocking chair that was next to the crib. I watched my son peacefully sleep for the next few hours. As I sat back thinking about what I would name him. Rayne and I were having this exact conversation a few nights before. She loved the name Isaac; I wasn’t too fond of it. The more I got to thinking about it, Isaac seemed like the most beautiful and perfect name for him. It would be how it always was, whatever my Rayne wanted, she got.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started this work based off of this tumblr post - http://gigacat.tumblr.com/post/74337610759/pterawaters-a-fic-where-dereks-kid-is-stuck-in
> 
> This is my very first fanfic I'm writing for the Teen Wolf fandom, so please be kind. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Send it to me on my tumblr - sunshinescotty.tumblr.com
> 
> Everytime there is a "*~*~*" it's a time the fic has been updated. I'll try my best to update it as often as possible, but no promises can be made. School is super busy at the moment so I will try my best! Thanks again(:

                It was so hard adjusting to being not only a first time parent, but a single one as well. I tried my best to be there and do everything I possible could for Isaac, but Rayne was always in the back of my mind. If I was lucky enough to actually get any sleep, I would be jolted away with flashbacks of Rayne’s horrific death. The series of events constantly replayed in my head. What if I hadn’t made those two wrong turns? What if I had called Deaton instead of pulling over to search for directions? Would my Rayne still be here with Isaac and me?  

                I continuously wondered about when Isaac would finally shift out of his cub form. He could be like this for a few days, weeks, or even forever. How was I supposed to raise and bond with a son who is a wolf? I wouldn’t be able to take him with me everywhere without people asking questions. If parenting could get any harder than what it is now, I don’t know what I’m going to do.

                The pack was hit hard when I told them the news. Nobody knew how to react. Losing two pack members to such terrible circumstances is unfathomable. We held services for Rayne about a week after her death. Never before in my life have I felt like I had my heart ripped out and stomped on, but after the past week, I knew what real heartbreak was. Rayne was my first mate and she’ll be my last. I can never see myself loving another human as much as I loved her. She gave me my first born son and I’m grateful for her. She may have left the world, but she left me something that could mend my heartache.

                Isaac began to come out of his shell about two weeks after he was born. He was more active and became very attached to me. I protected him with my whole being and wouldn’t let anyone touch a hair on his head. He finally started to sleep more through the night, but only with me. He absolutely hated his crib and refused to sleep anywhere else but in mine and his mother’s bed. I had become accustomed to waking being sore, because Isaac would curl up against my cheek at night. This had caused have some pretty gnarly kinks in my neck. Parenthood is hard, but I wouldn’t change it for anything. Isaac is a gift and has taught me so many things about life and myself. 

*~*~*

As Isaac got older, I became a lot better at the whole parenting thing. I knew how he slept, what foods he did and didn’t like, when he should nap, what his cries meant, and who he liked or didn’t like. Isaac went everywhere with me. To me, he was just my little baby, but to others he was a wolf cub. I constantly forgot that it wasn’t normal for people to have wolf cubs as “pets”. That’s what I have to tell people anyway, that Isaac is my “pet”. It’s a lot easier than having to tell them, “My werewolf wife and I were attacked by werewolf hunters while she was in labor and they tried killing bother her and my baby. As a defense, my son shifted to wolf form. Now he’s a wolf forever.” 

I tried my best not to get angry with people when they would ask to pet him or ask where I had gotten him. There’s really no good explanation I can give to people. Isaac enjoyed going with me places, especially the park or store. He loved to run around in the grass, even though I hated it. I needed to come to terms with myself that Isaac wouldn’t be able to shift back into his human form. Deaton had been trying his hardest to come up with a solution, but since what happened to Isaac is so rare, he came up with nothing.

I loved being a father more than anything. Waking up and knowing that I have someone who is able to make me happy on my hardest days is one of the greatest things I could ever ask for. Isaac always is able to make me feel better about the whole situation, but on some days I can’t help but think how things would be if his mother were here. Would we go to mommy and daddy painting classes with Isaac? Would I still be going to work? Would he favor his mom or I more? Those thoughts are always in the back of my mind and I can’t help it. 

Something shifted inside me the day his mother was killed. I would never be able to love someone as much as I loved Rayne. She would have a permanent spot in my heart. Ever since that night, I had been cold and closed off to everyone else except Isaac. I always had to look over my shoulder in case the hunters tried to come back and finish the job by taking Isaac from me too. Even thinking about Isaac being taken from me too makes me sick. I had thought that there could be nothing worse than losing a mate, but losing a cub as well might be high on that list. 

It had been seven months since Rayne’s passing and Isaac’s birth. Deaton and I both still have no cure for Isaac and him shifting. The pain I feel from losing Rayne is minimal now. Cora always tells me that I need to start looking for someone new. She thinks that if I find a new mate, Isaac may become bonded with her and shift back. Deaton also thinks that it may be a possibility, but he’s not for sure. The only thing he is for sure on is that Isaac needs to get his rabies shots. Who would have ever thought that I would be taking my son to the vet to get rabies shots? Whatever helps Isaac stay healthy I’ll do, it’s just a bit strange. Then again, we are werewolves; there are only so many things that are weird to me anymore.  
I booked an appointment with Deaton at his clinic to get Isaac his shots. When the morning of Isaac’s appointment finally rolled around, he knew something was up. Isaac was insanely restless just running all around the loft. He was not having it today. I couldn’t get ahold of him no matter how hard I tried. I darted from the kitchen, to under the bed, to the living room. Cora was able to save the day and calm him down by coaxing him with a bottle of milk. Once his stomach was full he got sleepy and put him in his carrier. 

After the morning’s wild events, I was finally able to set off with Isaac to the vet clinic. I pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. As I walked into the clinic Deaton’s receptionist, Stephanie was there to greet me. “Hey there Derek, it’s great to see you,” She said, “Who do you have your appointment with today?” “Deaton as always and it’s good to see you too.” I replied. “Oh, Deaton had an emergency call this morning and won’t be back till later. Don’t worry though; we have a new vet tech that will take care of you. He’ll call you to the back soon; you can take a seat in the meantime.”

I took a seat on the hardwood bench and waited to be called up. Thankfully, Isaac was still asleep. He hates being in the carrier, which is one hundred percent understandable. I would rather have Deaton be here to give Isaac his shots, because Isaac has a bond with him. He doesn’t do well when it comes to meeting new people. 

About ten minutes later a young man, a few years younger than me. He had a clipboard in his hand and called my name. “Uh, there’s a Derek Hale here?” He said looking up from the paper. I got up and said, “That would be me.” “Well let’s go to the back and get these shots done!” He said while opening the door to the hallway. He led me to room number three and sat down. I put Isaac’s carrier on top of the examination table. The vet tech reached out his hand to me and said, “Hello, I’m Dr. Stilinski. On Isaac’s charts it says he’s here for his rabies shots. I’ll have to run to the back really quick so I can get those and I’ll be back in a second.” He gave me a faint smile and left the room.

I opened up the carrier and took Isaac out slowly. He woke up slowly, but was still groggy. I held him close to me and waited for Dr. Stlinski to get back in the room. There was something about him that was nice. It had to of been his friendliness. Normally, people at this clinic aren’t very nice, besides Deaton of course. The door opened up and Dr. Stlinski appeared again with a big smile. “Well, isn’t he just the cutest puppy ever. What kind is he?” He asked while setting the vials on the examination table. I patted down fur and replied, “He’s a wolf cub actually. I rescued him from being killed by hunters. They had already killed his mother and were going after him next.” Something twisted inside me as I said that. It pained me telling the story, even if it was a fabricated one. “Oh that’s terrible! Who would seriously even think of doing that, especially to a mother with a cub?” He exclaimed. 

The doctor and I continued to talk about Isaac and his rescue. It was nice being able to tell someone about how he and I are bonded. Isaac finally started to wake up and move around. I set him on the exam table for Dr. Stlinski to examine. When it came to strangers, Isaac was normally very closed off and quiet, but with Dr. Stlinski, he was energetic and happy. I assumed that it was because he had just woken up, but it was still odd. He had been quick to give Isaac his shots and was ready for us to leave. He walked me to the front and we continued to talk about Isaac and what I do for a living. As I was walking out the front door he walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. “If there’s anything you need for Isaac just let me know. Call here and ask for Stiles.” He smiled and walked to the back room. There was something different about Stiles. I couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but I liked it. It made me feel a little less broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a baby chapter, only about 350 words. I wanted to make a small update, but I feel like this is main component. Tell me what you think!(:

Isaac was whining in the car after we left the vet clinic, which isn’t normal for him to do. On the way back to the loft, I stopped at my mother’s house to talk to her about Isaac’s appointment.

“Hi mom,” I yelled walking into the house with Isaac tailing behind me.

“Derek, I’m in the kitchen!” She shouted back. 

I walked in the kitchen and saw she was making dinner for herself, Cora, and my father. Her vegetable chopping was interrupted by Isaac running up to her and jumping on her legs.

“Isaac, stop.” I growled.

He instantly lay down and looked up at me.

“Derek Xavier, he’s just a baby,” Talia said while picking him up, “My goodness he’s gotten so big. It’s crazy how he’s almost eight months old now. How are you holding up?”  
“I’m fine, holding up pretty good.” I murmured looking at Isaac.

“No Derek, how are you? I know this whole situation has been affecting you more than you’ve lead on. I don’t know what I would do if I had lost your father to the circumstances that you lost Rayne to,” Talia said while setting Isaac down. “You’ve been very closed off after everything. It’s not only hard for you son, it’s hard for Isaac too. He doesn’t have a mother figure in his life and I know you’re trying your hardest to be both parents, but sometimes that’s not enough.”

There was nothing I could say. She was one hundred percent right. I was being selfish when it came to my feelings, my son needed me. He needs a mother figure in his life, but there’s no way I’ll be able to move on. The ache in my heart still kills me every day. Watching my son grow with only one parent to guide him along the way is heart wrenching. He’s suffering alongside with me. I need to try my best for him no matter what. He’s all I have left and I’ll go to the ends of the Earth just to make him happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s when Isaac woke up and did the most remarkable thing. He saw that Dr. Stilinski was crouching in front of him and crawled into his lap. He smiled up at me and looked back down at Isaac. He started licking all over the Dr.’s face and rubbing his neck on his face. I nearly choked on the air I was breathing when I realized that Isaac was marking him. Isaac connected with Dr. Stilinski and was making him pack. The only person that he had marked besides me was my mother. 
> 
> “What is he doing?” He said laughing.
> 
> “He’s marking you,” I said awkwardly, “Uh; he’s making you apart of his pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for waiting for this update! I planned on updating Friday night, but I had writers block and there had been a death in the family this week so I was swamped with make up work from missing school. I hope you all understand! I made up from the last chapter by making this update almost 1700 words. I hope you enjoy it and please send feed back. Thank you!
> 
> Follow me on sunshinescotty.tumblr.com for current updates on my writings 
> 
> I track the tags "FGTRAW" and "fathers guide to raising a werecub", so if you have any comments, fanart, or whatever tag it there and I will see it! Thanks again!

After the talk with my mom, it hit me that I need to do everything in my power to find a new mate. As much as it killed me to think about moving on, I needed to do it. Not only for Isaac for me as well. 

Rayne would want me to move on and be happy, I know that. I just can’t imagine being with anyone else but her. The thought of Isaac connecting with someone else as his mother is strange. I’ve been here for him since day one, and I’m not sure if I’m ready to share him. It’s in his best interest though, so I’m going to do whatever is best for him.

*~*~*

The next morning Isaac woke me up, because he wouldn’t stop biting my ears. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t stop biting and chewing on everything. I called my mom for some advice, because I had no idea what he was doing. I couldn’t get him to stop for anything. She didn’t answer all of the four times I called her, so I called Deaton’s clinic. 

“Beacon Hills Animal Hospital, this is Denise speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hi, this is Derek Hale. May I speak to Deaton if he is in?” I said while ripping one of my shoes away from Isaac’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry sir, but he’s not in yet. Would you like to be redirected to anyone else?” Denise said apologetically. 

“Um, is Dr. Stilinski in?” I asked cautiously, not knowing if I said his name right or not.

“As a matter of fact he is I’ll transfer you over. Have a good day.” She said while putting me on hold and transferring the call. 

After about a minute, the phone was picked up by Dr. Stilinski.

“Hello, this is Dr. Stilinski.” He said very professionally.

“Hi Dr. this is Derek Hale. I was wondering if you would be able to help me, Isaac has been acting really weird. He’s been chewing on literally everything. My shoes, chairs, he even was chewing on my ear this morning.” I said laughing at myself saying the last part. 

“Oh uh, Derek, hi. Yeah I can help you, uh. You can come in? Or whatever works better for you? I could go there? You know, for the health of Isaac.” He said at lightning speed.  
I chuckled, “I can stop by the clinic. I can’t have Isaac eating everything or else I’ll be there every day!”

“Okay that’s awesome! I’ll see you soon then?” He asked excitedly.

“I’ll head over in about ten minutes. Thanks again.” I said hanging up the phone.

I walked into my bedroom to get Isaac and once again, I saw him chewing on my shoes.

“Isaac.” I growled. 

He immediately stopped and walked over to me. I picked him up and he licked my face. I grabbed my keys and went out to my car. The drive over to the clinic was very good. I always have flashbacks whenever we drive down highway 47, because that was the road where the accident happened. It’s really easy for me to start overthinking about what might happen when we drive that road. Isaac can tell when I’m nervous or anxious and he doesn’t like it at all.

We pulled into the long gravel driveway leading up to Beacon Hills Animal Hospital. This animal hospital has been here as long as I could remember. As I parked the car, Isaac started jumping all around the front seat. There was no use in trying to calm him down; because he was going to once he got inside. Isaac ran out of the front seat and to the front door of the clinic. I opened the door and he ran into the receptionist’s area.

“I’m sorry; he’s just really excited to be out of the house tonight,” I said to the receptionist at the desk, “You’re Denise right?”

“I am! Are you Derek Hale? You called to see Dr. Stilinski?” She asked.

“Yeah that’s me.” I replied.

“Okay, I’ll let him know. You can take a seat.” She said smiling.

I took a seat on the bench and waited for the Dr. to come call me into the back. It was just two weeks ago that I had taken Isaac here to get his shots. He had seemed really comfortable around Dr. Stilinski which is strange; he’s never comfortable around strangers. It’s a good thing though; I would like him to be more open to meeting new people. After about ten minutes, Dr. Stilinski appeared in the doorway and Isaac shot towards him.

“God, I’m sorry. He’s just been a little out of control today. Something must be under his skin.” I said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it Mr. Hale. Let’s go to my office and talk about what’s going on.” He said smiling.

“Call me Derek, please. Mr. Hale makes me feel old.” I laughed while following him to his office.

Isaac calmed down once we got into his office and lay down on a dog bed in the corner. I started to explain how Isaac had been acting the past day and half. I had no idea what could be possibly wrong with him and it was starting to worry me.

“Well, the good thing Derek is, you have nothing to worry about. Isaac is just fine; he’s going through a second teething stage. This normally doesn’t occur in wolves. Either way, he’s just been chewing on things to alleviate the mild pain that he’s in. I would suggest buying some of our Science Diet dog chow and mix it in with some wet food when you feed him. This will make it softer and make it easier for him to chew, since his teeth are sore.” He explained to me.

“Thank goodness, I was starting to get a little worried. I had called my mother this morning to ask for her advice, but she didn’t answer. She used to work for a wolf sanctuary when she was in her twenties, so I look to her for a lot of these sorts of things. I couldn’t get a hold of her, so I decided to call my secret weapon, you of course.” I chuckled.

His face turned a deep shade of pink, “I try my best to help. I’ll go tell Denise to get you that bag of food, but it’ll be free.”

“No, you really don’t need to do that.” I insisted.

“Derek, please it’s the least I could do.” He said walking over to Isaac, “Plus I love this little guy. If I could take him home I would!”

I laughed, “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

That’s when Isaac woke up and did the most remarkable thing. He saw that Dr. Stilinski was crouching in front of him and crawled into his lap. He smiled up at me and looked back down at Isaac. He started licking all over the Dr.’s face and rubbing his neck on his face. I nearly choked on the air I was breathing when I realized that Isaac was marking him. Isaac connected with Dr. Stilinski and was making him pack. The only person that he had marked besides me was my mother. 

“What is he doing?” He said laughing.

“He’s marking you,” I said awkwardly, “Uh; he’s making you apart of his pack.”

“Oh.” He said quietly.

There was a moment of awkward silence before he got up, hurried out of the office, and came back bearing a smile and a bag of dog food. He handed me the dog food and sat back down behind his desk. 

“So, Dr. Stilinski,” I started.

“Call me Stiles, please.” He interrupted and motioned me to continue.

“Oh sorry, so, Stiles, I just wanted to thank you for all of your help today. Especially giving me this food, you really didn’t have to.” I said.

“Don’t worry about it. I’d do anything for little Isaac.” He smiled looking over at him.

I felt a warmth rush over me. No one other than my family has said they would do anything for Isaac. It made me feel amazing knowing that he cares about Isaac like that. I know he cares about Isaac and Isaac cares about him just the same. 

“I need to get going, but once again thank you.” I said shaking his hand.

“Don’t mention it,” He said. “Let me walk you out to your car and help you with this food.”

He picked up the bag and followed Isaac and I out to the car. I opened the hatch to my SUV and let Stiles put it in the back. Isaac hopped into the backseat once I unlocked the car and opened the doors. Stiles and I stood outside talking for a few minutes before I left. 

“I would love to get to know you better! I feel like you and I could become really good friends.” Stile said smiling.

“That sounds like a really good idea. I am in the need of some good friends.” I chuckled.

“Great!” He smiled ear to ear, “How about you, Isaac, and I meet up at the dog park on Tuesday. I’ll bring my dog so Isaac will have someone to play with and you and I can have some time to talk?”

“I would really like that. Tuesday it is.” I said while climbing into the driver’s side of the car.

I turned on the engine and rolled down the window. Stiles waved me off. I started backing out of the drive way, when Stiles yelled at me, “Just an FYI, I only give food to my favorites.” With that he winked and walked inside the clinic. 

There was something about him that I just couldn’t put my finger on, but I liked it. Not in a romantic way, but in a platonic way. I could feel him and I were going to start growing really close. The thought of that had another rush of warmth rush over me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for this update. I've had the WORST writer's block. It's up and ready now! I hope you all enjoy! Feedback at sunshinescotty.tumblr.com

                Tuesday afternoon finally came around. I had been anxious to hang out with Stiles; it would be great to have some company other than Isaac. I had texted Stiles to see if we were still on for this afternoon.

_Are we still on for today?_

**_Yep! I’ll see you at two!_ **

_Two it is._

                Once two o’clock rolled by, I headed for the park. Isaac couldn’t seem to contain himself in the car ride over. I tried my best to calm him, but it was no use. I pulled into the dirt road leading to the parking lot. I parked next to what I assumed was Stiles’ car; a black BMW. As I climbed out of the driver’s side, Isaac threw himself into the front seat so he could get out. I couldn’t help but laugh at him. He’s so goofy, just like his mother.

                I hooked on a harness, for safety precautions. I trust Isaac, I just don’t trust others. I heard the sound of rocks crunching under tires up the road. An old, rusted blue jeep raced up the road with no one other than Stiles inside. He threw it in park and cut off the engine. A brown husky jumped out of the front seat with him and raced up to Isaac and tackled him to the ground. Stiles let out a laugh and walked over towards me.

“Looks like they’re more excited to see each other than we are!” He said smiling.

“Trust me, I’m excited. I just know how to hide it,” I said while punching his arm, “So what’s your little guy’s name?”

“Gus,” He said while scratching the dog’s head, “I got him from a rescue; he was a puppy mill puppy.”

“He’s a lucky one; come on let’s go let them run.”

                Stiles and I walked to the fenced area of the park to let the dogs run. While they played, we sat and talked.

“How long have you been working at the animal hospital, because I didn’t see you when I first got Isaac?” I asked.

“I started working there about, two months ago. It’s a long term paid internship. I’m hoping afterwards Deaton will hire me full time.”   
“Don’t worry, he most definitely will. I’ll put in a good word for you.” I said nudging his side.

Smiling Stiles replied, “Thanks that means a lot.

                We continued to talk for what seems like hours on end. We covered almost every subject of getting to know each other; that’s when I got the call. My phone rang and it was my mother on the other end sounding frantic. It turned out that Cora had been jogging in the preserve and she went missing. She hadn’t been home for hours and my mother and Peter think that the hunters may have gotten her. The whole time I was on the phone, Stiles knew something was wrong. I quickly hung up the phone and somewhat explained.

“My sister is missing right now, and my uncle has a hunch that she may have been kidnapped by the same people that killed my sister. I have to go, I know this is a lot to ask for, but can you please watch Isaac for the night?” I asked desperately.

“Oh my god, of course I will dude. I’ll keep good care of him. Seriously, go with your family and keep me updated.” He said while pushing me.

                I called Isaac over and told him I had to go, but he was going to be staying with Stiles. I ran to my car and drove off towards my mother’s house. When I got there her and Peter were waiting in the kitchen for me.

“What the hell happened?” I demanded.

“Derek, please keep calm about this. We’re worried as well, but we need to keep calm in order to find her.” My mother stated coolly.

“When was the last time anyone has seen her? I’m going to find her!” I roared.

“She left about two hours ago, but your mother knew something was wrong when she didn’t call saying she was on her way home.” Peter explained.

“I’m driving to the preserve, you two stay here.” I said while walking out of the room.

“Derek, wait! Where’s Isaac?” My mother asked uneasily.

“He’s with Stiles Stilinski. Do not worry mom, he gets along with him find and I trust my life with him.” I said while walking out the door.

                I hopped into the car and started the engine. I drove over to the preserve where Cora normally runs as fast as I could. All that was running through my head was that I would lose Cora to the people who took away the lights of my life. I couldn’t bear the thought of that happening, and I would do everything in my power to not let it happen.

                As I drove into the preserve I threw the car in park and jumped out. I caught the distant scent of Cora as I walked further on the trail.

“Cora,” I waited a few seconds. “Cora!”

                Her scent was getting stronger and stronger. I inhaled and caught the faint scent of a struggle. I knew that it had to of been from Cora, so I ran in the direction it was coming from. I was running for what seemed like hours, when I heard her scream.

“Derek, help!” She yelled.

                I ran towards her and saw her lying on the ground behind a tree. The look of panic was in her eyes.

“Cora, are you okay? What happened?” I quickly questioned.

“I was running. They shot me and tried to take me. I ran away and hid. I tried to at least. I’ve never been so scared-”

                I cut her off by engulfing her in a hug. A wave of relief rushed over me as I held her. She sat in my lap and cried for what seemed like hours. I gently rubbed down her hair and traced circles on her back to calm her.

Eventually, she was calm enough to form proper sentences. She had explained to me that while on her run, she felt like she was being followed. It had turned out that she was. Three hunters surrounded her and one shot an arrow in her leg to slow her down, before they were able to shoot her with a wolfsbane bullet, she got away. How in the hell she managed to escape them, I do not know. I would have to take her to Deaton, so he could get the arrow head out. Other than the emotional and mental trauma, she would be just fine.

I carried her back to the car and placed her in the front seat. When I walked around and got into the driver’s seat, I noticed that I had left my phone in the car. I checked to see if I had any texts from my mom asking about Cora, but I saw 17 missed calls and 38 texts from Stiles. I immediately got concerned and listened to the voicemails.   

**“4:35 - Hey man, it’s Stiles. Just wanted to check in and say that Isaac is doing fine. I hope everything with your sister is alright! Keep me posted.”**

**“5:06 – Uh dude. I don’t know how exactly to put this, but I’m kinda freaking out. Isaac is acting super weird.”**

**“5:10 – Man Isaac is not a wolf anymore.”**

**“5:11 – Code red Derek. Your wolf isn’t a wolf anymore.”**

**“5:12 – It would be really damn helpful if you would answer your phone. Your fucking wolf is a baby Derek!”**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door unlocked, flew open, and a tired and angry looking Stiles stood in the doorway.
> 
> “What the fuck Derek.” He said turning around and motioning for me to follow.
> 
> “Seriously I can explain, but please let me see Isaac.” I pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god you guys I am SO sorry I suck at updating!! It's so hard to write with school, plus I just got a job so I'll be working a lot now. I hope all of you understand, but never worry I will finish this fic no matter how long it takes me! I tried to write as much as possible, it's almost 1,800 words!
> 
> I'm happy I got this most recent chapter out, and I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think by either posting a comment or shooting up my ask box on tumblr; http://sunshinescotty.tumblr.com

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I dropped my phone and gripped the steering wheel. Cora looked at me, knowing that something was wrong.

“Derek, what’s wrong?” She asked concerned.

  
“Isaac.” I replied shortly.

  
“What about Isaac?” She questioned.

  
“He shifted. I-I should have seen it. When he scent marked him at the animal clinic, I didn’t want to think anything of it. We have to go.” I stammered.

  
“Derek you’re not making any sense. Who scent marked Isaac at the animal clinic? Did someone take him?” She breathed out quickly.

  
“No, you don’t get it. No one scent marked Isaac. It’s who he scent marked.” I tried explaining.

  
“Isaac marked someone?” Cora said shocked.

  
“When I took him to get his vaccinations, he was playing with Stiles Stilinski. He started marking him and I nearly chocked on air. Stiles was confused as to what was happening, so I explained that Isaac was making him apart of his pack. He had taken it very strange,” I paused, “needless to say, when I dropped Isaac off with him to find your ass, he found Stiles as a surrogate mother figure. He shifted. He shifted with Stiles, someone who knows nothing about werewolves!”

It seemed like it had dawned on Cora how royally screwed we were.

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath.

  
“Yeah, shit is right.” I replied.

 

I pulled my phone out and dialed Stiles number. Every time the line rang, I got more nervous.

 

“Now you decide to call?” Stiles screamed on the line.

  
“Do not yell at me Stiles. What’s your address? I’ll be there in ten minutes and explain what the hell is going on.” I stated calmly.

 

He told me the address and I drove that way. I decided to drop Cora off at Deaton’s so she could get checked out after what happened. As I got closer to Stiles’ house, I was getting more nervous. What would Isaac look like? Would he be tan like me, or have a light completion like his mother? I pulled up in the drive and got out. I knocked on the door and waited for Stiles to open it.

The door unlocked, flew open, and a tired and angry looking Stiles stood in the doorway.

“What the fuck Derek.” He said turning around and motioning for me to follow.

  
“Seriously I can explain, but please let me see Isaac.” I pleaded.

Stiles walked down a hallway and returned with a sleeping baby in his arms. He looked at me and his angry expression softened. He passed Isaac to me and I was in awe of him. I couldn’t help but notice all of the features that he had of his mother’s. He had her light caramel skin tone and her rosy cheeks. His lips were plump and pink; perfectly formed Cupid’s bow on his upper lip. I held him in my arms and brushed strands of hair away from his forehead.

“So, you’re probably wondering what’s going on.” I started.

  
“No I already know Derek; you’re a werewolf.” He said nonchalantly.

  
“How the hell do you know about werewolves Stiles?” I asked in disbelief.

  
“Deaton explained it to me. Well sort of; he told me that you and your family were werewolves, but not to bring it up to you. One thing I don’t know is why Isaac was a wolf and a baby now?”

  
“This is a really long story Stiles,” I started, “I was married to Isaac’s mother, Rayne, and we were expecting him any day; she was a werewolf also. Deaton knows almost all there is to know about our kind. We trusted him to deliver Isaac whenever the time came. When Rayne finally went into labor, I ended up taking a few wrong turns on the way to the clinic, which is understandable if you were in my position. Anyway, I had to pull over to get some directions off of my phone. That’s when hunters attacked our car; the same hunters that killed my sister, Laura, about four and a half years ago. They opened Rayne’s side of the car, pulled her out, and drug her into the tree line. I tried my hardest Stiles, I did. I tried everything in my power to get to her faster and if I just wouldn’t have taken those wrong turns-”

I couldn’t finish.

Stiles walked towards me and sat down. He didn’t say anything; he just put his hand on my knee and gave me a consoling look.

Everything was flooding my mind again. It was a living hell to be without Rayne. There wasn’t one day I could go without thinking about her. I would lie in bed at night witch Isaac sleeping soundly on my chest and just reminisce. The day Rayne told me she was pregnant was one of the most amazing and terrifying feelings. Knowing that there was going to be someone that would be half of me walking around the world in less than a year was mind-blowing. During her pregnancy, we would often talk about what we were going to name him, what we thought his first words would be, or who he would look like the most. Now that the time has come for me to actually experience all of those things, it’s too heart wrenching knowing that she won’t be here to experience them with me.

I was finally able to think straight again. I stood and Isaac woke up. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and I touched his cheek.

“Hey bud, we’re goin’ home okay?” I whispered.

  
I walked into the hallway where Stiles had disappeared too and found him in an office doing some paperwork.

 

I lightly knocked on the door and spoke, “Stiles, I’m going to be heading out.”

  
He stood and walked towards Isaac and I, “Oh, okay. Is there anything I can do for you? I really don’t need to know the whole story behind what happened. It’s personal and I don’t want to put you through that.”

  
“Thank you I really appreciate that, but you deserve to know. When I’m ready I’ll tell you. There actually is one thing I need to ask of you, and you don’t have to say yes.” I said apprehensively.

  
“Anything you need, I’m here.” He reassured me.

 

“I need you to stay with Isaac and I at my place tonight. I’ll explain why there, but you would be a lifesaver if you did that.”

  
“No problem Derek; I’ll be over as soon as I finish up this paperwork. Text me your address and I’ll be there.” He smiled and walked me to the door.

I grabbed my keys and said my goodbye. As I walked to my car and opened the door I smiled to myself as I put Isaac in his carrier. It was a bittersweet moment, knowing that this would be the first of many firsts that I would have to experience alone.

As I drove home I was constantly checking on Isaac to see if he was okay. He had ridden in the car numerous times, but it’s so much different now that he shifted back to human. My paternal instincts had kicked in to high gear.

When I pulled into my driveway, I texted Stiles my address and took Isaac out of his carrier. I got into the house, with Isaac on my hip I walked into the untouched nursery. It was getting late and Isaac was still tired and for the first time, I changed him into a pair of pajamas. Isaac looked around the room and back up at me. His eyes were a sparkling hazel, just like Rayne’s. It amazed me how much he looked just like her. You could instantly tell he was my son, because of his jet black hair and mighty thick eyebrows, even for a baby.

I heard the gravel crunch under car tires into the driveway and I knew that Stiles was here. I looked down at Isaac to see if he was able to catch Stiles’ scent as he approached the door; without fail, his face brightened up and he got very antsy.

I finished buttoning up Isaac’s jumper just as the bell rang. I picked him up and put him on my hip. When I answered the door, a very enthusiastic Stiles greeted me with Chinese food in hand.

“I come bearing food and gifts!” He said eagerly.

  
“You didn’t have to Stiles.” I said taking the gift bag from him.

  
“Man, don’t worry about it. I could do a lot more, trust me.” He said laughing to himself.

  
“Come on, I’ll go get us some silverware and we’ll go eat in my room. Isaac likes sleeping there the best, he’s really sleepy.” I said walking towards the kitchen and gesturing him to follow.

  
I grabbed the silverware and Isaac started getting really fussy. He kept reaching towards Stiles and crying.

“You okay with taking him? He really wants you.” I asked.

  
“Of course, you know I love him.” He said reaching over and taking Isaac out of my arms.

  
Isaac instantly grabbed him and rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. I smiled, grabbed my handful of items, and walked towards my room.

 

Before Isaac, my bedroom was my getaway; a peaceful sanctuary where I was never to be bothered and never have a thing out of place. Now when you walk in, there’s toys on the floor, baby bottles on the dresser, a half empty dog bowl in the corner, and a messy, unmade bed with my baby blanket, which is now Isaac’s.

“Please excuse the mess, having a kid changes things.” I said laughing.

  
“Trust me dude, if you went to my house three days earlier it looked like ground zero.” He chuckled.

I threw back my comforter and set the food cartons, plates, and gift on my bed. Stiles still had Isaac in his arms, but he was sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

“Sit.” I gestured to the bed.

He climbed on to the bed with me and lay back on the pillows so Isaac could lie on his chest. I handed him a carton of noodles and a fork. We sat there talking for hours. We talked about our childhood, where we went to school, college, relationships, and werewolves. I put the dirty dishes and trash in the kitchen and we watched TV for the rest of the night. Isaac was still sound asleep mushed right in-between Stiles and I.

I drifted to sleep with the two closest people in my life next to me. With Stiles, I think I could manage raising my little werecub..


End file.
